Chess Pieces
by sassysaw
Summary: Dimitri has saved a girl's life and he finds out that there are other people who are trying to kill this girl. so he has to do everything in his power to save her. He goes against every rule he has known to reach the limits and beyond to protect the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tell me exactly what you told that man who just left this building minutes ago!" I asked the older man.

The man glared at me asking"why do you care what I said to that man? It's none of your business."

I said as I drew out my gun"because your life will be in my hands now if you don't start talking." I stared

at him for a couple of minutes before going on to say"so, if you won't talk, maybe one of your kids will."

He jumped out of his seat, knocking it over, yelling out"if you even think about touching one of my kids,

I'll kill you!"

Then there was a small knock on the door. I went over to the door and opened it and said"welcome

Felix. Why don't you come in here with me and your father?"

When Felix walked in and I quickly shut the door behind him and I turned around just in time to miss

getting punched in the face. The man yelled out"how dare you bring one of my children into this! What

did we ever do to you to make you hate us so much?"

I pulled Felix closer to me and pointed the gun to his head. I said with a sneer"you owe my boss some

huge bucks and you haven't paid him back in three years. So why do you think I'm here?"

He said"I'll pay you boss the money, but what really brought you down to these parts of town? Felix

duck and cover your ears, NOW!"

Then suddenly he let out a really high whistle. It was so high-pitched that every glass in the

building broke. I could feel my head-splitting, so I fell to my knees, whining in pain. He picked Felix up off

the ground and ran out of the door and then I blacked out. When I came to, I felt like I had a huge

hangover, because my head was hurting like crazy. When I walked outside it was mid-day. (How I could

I tell it was mid-day because the sun was at its highest point in the sky and I could hear the church bells

ringing 12 times.) When I walked out of the building I saw that the world around me was in chaos. I saw

people fighting with each other and the buildings were in pieces. But then again this was what this part

of the town always looks like this.I went over to were my motorcycle was at, got on it and drove off, so I could

have a little chat with Milo. I needed to know how there could be someone who could know my identity.

As far as I knew I didn't even exist. So how could someone who my boss know, know my identity. Even though he

didn't say my name I could see it in his eyes that he knew me when he saw my face. Now I'm going to have to go

and find this man and kill him before word gets out about my presence. The only thing I can tell you is that I am a

wanted criminal. If you were to find out my true identity I'd have to kill you. Let me just say that my name is Baxter.

When I arrived at Milo's house I quickly knocked on the door, yelling out"Milo are you home?" When I

received no answer, I went around to the back of the house and found that the back door was wide

open. I quickly ran inside to find the entire place was a mess. I saw blood stains on the wall and a

blood trail leading to the living room. When I reached the living room I found what was left of Milo's body. I

quickly drew my gun and clicked the safety off it when I heard someone whimpering. I followed the

whimpering until it lead me to a door behind the stairway. I yelled out"who are you? Why are you in Milo's

home? You better speak now because I got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

A girl's voice said"please don't hurt me! I'm Milo's cousin,Vega. I came here on business work. He said I

can stay with him until I got done with my work."

I asked"why don't you come out here where I can see you?"

She asked"are they gone? Is Milo okay?"

I asked"who are they?"

She said"the men who were trying to kill me. They said that what I do for my work is killing everybody

else. It's making people go crazy and they said that I must stop my work at once or else. But lucky enough

Milo was able to hide me away but I could still hear them yelling at him. Is he okay?"

I sighed deeply before saying"I'm sorry but he didn't make it. But can you please come out here where I

can see you?" She slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. When I saw her, my heart

skipped a beat. (That was how pretty looking she was.) I said"come on we must leave, because I'm

betting that those guys will be back soon...hey there it's okay. Just think about it,it could be a lot worse,

you could be the one that is dead. Milo took his life to save yours, he would want you to mourn him but

he'd also want you to continue your work, whatever that is, and live your life."

"You really think so?" she asked "my work is to cure-all the cancer in the world, but so far we hit rock

bottom. Everything we do is wrong, like the formula for cancer is making people go crazy, that they end

up killing themselves."

"So what brings you out here to Kingston, Nebraska?" I asked.

"I heard that there was a rare plant, that one of my co-workers found, might be the solution to all of our

problems! But the problem is that one day the co-worker disappeared into thin air and was never heard of

again. So now my boss sent me out here to check out the place where the co-worker was last seen, but I

don't have any ideas on where he was at,because all I know is the general area of where he was at. So

what brought you here to Milo's house, and can you please put the gun away."

"Sorry. I just had some questions to ask him. I think it is best if we leave now." I said as grabbed her hand

and pulled her through the house and outside to where my motorcycle was at. As soon as we reached the

driveway the house exploded , sending debris everywhere. I flung myself over Vega to protect her from the

debris.

When it was all over Vega said"lucky we weren't in there. How did you know that was going to happen?"

"Something in my gut told me,we had to leave. I always follow my gut. Now let's get out of here." I said.

It was starting to turn dark when we reached Vega's friend's house. Vega's friend lived only twenty

minutes away from Milo's place. When Vega walked up to the door, I waited beside the motorcycle

watching her wait for her friend. When her friend showed up at the door and saw Vega, I could tell that

her friend was excited to see Vega. But after a couple of minutes I could tell that they were yelling at each

other and Vega kept pointing towards me, so I decided to go up there and introduce myself. When I

walked up to the porch, Vega's friend saw me, she looked at me and asked"who are you?!"

I said"madam, my name is Baxter and might I add that you are quite beautiful for such a young woman.

I would if I could name some stars after you, for now I can see the stars in your eyes!"

She stood there speechless and I could see it in her eyes, the love for me. Vega said to me" what did you

just do to her? She has never let a man talk to her like that before, she would have torn you to pieces by

now." She snapped her fingers under her friend's face and she came out of the trance that I had put on

her.

Her friend asked"would you two like to come inside? Oh and my name is Ava!"

Vega glared at me and whispered into my ear"Who are you really? Are you some type of spell castor?

Because the only spell castor ever known to humanity had escaped from a highly secured prison in 1900

and he was presumed dead after a century! But now it is 2013 and it is impossible for anyone to live that

long, even a spell castor!"

I hesitated before answering her"I have no clue on what you are talking about. So why are we at Ava's

house?"

She must have caught my hesitation because she said"you are holding something back and I'm going to find

out what it is! If we are to hang out with each other you must tell me everything!"

"Someone is a bit demanding and we just met not even 1 hour ago. So I think you should take a

chill pill and not ask so many questions. So you are just going to forget this conversation and go inside."

I said. Her face went completely blank and she went inside without another word, and I knew the spell

worked so I followed behind her into the house. When I went inside Ava was in the kitchen making supper

and Vega was humming quietly to herself in the livingroom. I closed the front door and went into the

kitchen to ask Ava some questions.

When I went into the kitchen I tapped on Ava's shoulder making her jump. When she turned around she

smiled when she saw it was me. She asked"what can I do for you?"

I said"I just have a few questions for you to answer. First one is, how long have you known Vega? Second

one is, do you know Milo Wilson? Third one is, do you know what Vega does for her work? Last one is,

why did you call those men how tried to kill Vega?"

She started to say something when all of a sudden a voice yelled out"WE GOT YOUR HOUSE

SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOU HANDS UP."

Vega came running into the kitchen saying"those are the men who attacked Milo. Oh what are we going

to do?'

I said"your friend here ratted us out to those guys. But don't worry I have a plan. But first, Ava start running

outside and yell out;'I hate the very breath you breathe, please take away my pain."

Vega gasped in horror at what I told her friend to do. She tried to stop Ava , but with no luck, Ava ran

outside yelled out" I hate the very breath you breathe, please take away my paIn." Then there was a round

of gun fire, a cry, then nothing, all was silent.

Vega whispered into my ear"what kind of sick monster are you? I bet you are one of them, aren't you?"

I cupped my hand over her mouth and said harshly"listen here, I'm on nobody's side and I just saved your

life not to long ago and now you are going to judge me, I don't think so. Now you are going to listen

carefully if you want to live." So I told her my plan, but I left out the part on where we might die.

A few minutes later a voice yelled out"WE KNOW YOU ARE STILL IN THERE. YOU BETTER COME

OUT OR WE ARE COMING IN TO GET YOU!"

I slowly walked out the front door with Vega hiding behind me, clinging to my back. As we walked onto

the porch I heard a low click of the barrel of the guns turning in a circle. Even though I knew Vega couldn't

hear the click, I knew that she was petrified. A man's voice called out in the darkness"where's the

girl? We know you have her."

I said"you must leave. You must put down your guns and drive away!" I then heard the sound of guns being

thrown to the ground and car doors opening and closing, and the cars than drove off into the night. Vega

and I let out a huge sigh as we listened to the cars drive off.

Vega asked"how did you do that?"

I said"to tell you the truth...I'm the spell caster from 1900 that escaped from that highly secured prison. Yes

I'm still alive just like you and no my real name isn't Baxter, it is Dimitri. I just use Baxter as a cover name

so no one will ever know my real name. I can mess with people's minds with my words and make them do

certain things and make them forget that they even saw me. I know, I know it's a bad way of living but you

have to do what you have to do to survive in this world."

She stared at me in such a strange way that I thought she wouldn't believe me until she said"you really can

mess with people's minds. That is, in some whys really bad and in other ways that is really cool. You know

how you said earlier today that you can sense things with your gut, is it true on how you can see the

future?"

"I kinda don't see the future but I can sense when something bad will happen. You probably don't know the

feeling but it is kinda hard to explain." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we went back into the house, we were both tired so we went to bed. By the time I went to sleep it

was well past midnight.

While I was asleep I had the same nightmare that I have always had and it went like this...My hands

were bound behind my back and someone was forcing my head underneath water. As I struggled for air I

could hear muted voices and when my head came out of the water a voice asked "who are you... why did

you come here?" I was gasping for air so I couldn't give a reply. The person said "Fine, since you won't

answer me I'll teach you a lesson... Shoot him and dump his body in the river or do you sir, have any

thing to say..."

I said "let me go and go shoot yourself..." Then I woke up just as the person was about to shoot me. I

was breathing heavily so I got out of bed and walked around the house. I looked out the window and

saw rays of light coming from the horizon and I decided to make breakfast for Vega and me. I knew that

we had to get moving soon so I decided to wait until Vega was awake to tell her

that we need to keep on moving until we were out of the USA.

By the time Vega woke up it was past noon and I knew we had to leave really soon. When I told her this

she said "Where will we go? I don't have a passport and I don't think you have one either. Besides all my

stuff for my work is here in the US, so I can't just drop everything and leave."

I said "Calm down chica and just listen to what I have to say...First off we need to search for any money

that Ava has and anything that might have value to it, so we can sell those things for more money.

Second we need a bigger car, preferable a truck or a jeep. We need to take extra precaution just so we

can make it out of the US alive."

She looked at me like I was crazy but did what I asked her to do. When she came back with a sack full of

stuff she asked "are you all right, you seem kinda jumpy? What is going on, can you at least tell me what

the hell is going on here?"

"Sorry" I said "But don't you think it is kinda weird how some people want to kill you. I think it is because

of your work. What is the real reason you are here?"

She looked down at the floor and said "There has been rumors of the Russians making a biological

warfare and my company and I have to find this plant that will save the world from the biological warfare.

So I must stay here, I'm so close to finding where this rare plant is at. So do you see why I must stay?"

I said "fine we can stay but we must get a new place to live and we must sell this stuff to get the money

we need."

"Thank you, thank you!" she cried out. "I promise I will try my best to not to cause trouble, as long as you

promise you won't leave me."

"I can't promise anything because I will have to stay at of view from the world but I will do my best to

protect you from harms way." I said."Now let's get out of this place!" It took us a couple of minutes to find

Ava's car keys and then we were back on the road again.

As we were driving Vega asked me "Why did you kill Ava?"

I said "because she was the one who might have killed your friend. I read her mind and she had dark and

terrible thoughts. So I had to destroy her before she killed again. You are wondering why she would do

that, well I don't know. She wouldn't let me in all the way. But she did want me to end her life for her..."

She interrupted me by asking "but how can you live with yourself by killing people? You are one sick

monster. Let me out, I want out now, stop the car!"

I stopped the car but I kept the car locked. I turned to her and said "you won't last a day out there, not

with those people out there trying to kill you. Look at me Vega. I said look at me...Look" I said "we need

to leave. Not just because there are people who are trying to kill you but it isn't safe for you here and I

love you with all my heart and I'd hate to see you die. So do you understand why I must get you out of

the US alive. I'll try not to kill people unless I absolutely have to. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I guess so, but can we at least go to my home and get some of my things." she said.

By the time we reached her house in Springfield, Nebraska she had cried herself to sleep. When we reached her house

I knew right away that something wasn't right. So I stopped the car and woke her and said "you need to come with

me. You need to quickly get your stuff and we need to leave. We have less than twenty minutes. Now come on, hurry

now. I will lead the way, stay behind me." I pulled out my gun and put the bullets in it and I led her into the house. I

knew something was going to happen to me but I didn't want to scare Vega. So I whispered "get your stuff and meet

me in the kitchen. I'm going to scope out the place." That was the last time I saw her for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heard a scream coming from the back room so I yelled out "HOLD ON VEGA, I'M COMING!" When I got to the back room I didn't see Vega anywhere so I cocked me gun and I yelled out "VEGA ARE YOU IN HERE?" When I didn't recevive an answer I cursed to myself when all of a sudden I heard tires squealing across the pavement and down the road, I only happen to glance out the window to see this white van zoom down the street. I caught a few numbers of the licence plate's and it was 3793...That was all I could read. I ran back to the front room and grabbed my stuff and ran out the door and to the Jeep. I zoomed after the white van and prayed that I would get to Vega in time. When I got caught up to the van I could see all of the licence plate's numbers, it was 3793-047. I said to myself "got you now" but when the someone inside the van started shooting at me through the side window I swerved so I wouldn't get hit. That is until that person had taken a good shot and got me in the right shoulder. The bullet went through the windsheild and into my right shoulder. I swerved off the road and into a ditch, I could only watch as the van sped away, with Vega inside it. I could hear poilce sirens and helicopters getting closer. When the police arrived I was already waiting for them outside the wrecked Jeep.

When one police officer came up to me he asked "what happened here sir and are you all right?"

I looked at him like he was stupid but said "No I am not fine! Can you not see that my shoulder is bleeding and what has taken you guys so long, they got away."

"Who got away?" The police officer asked.

I let out a growl in fustration but kept my cool and said "the people who had kidnapped my girlfriend. Their van licence plate's number is 3793-047. If you called out a search for that van you might be able to find it and my girlfriend..."

The police officer intreruppted me by saying "You are under arrest for kidnapping a tennage girl and murdering her family."

"What are you talking about? I didn't kidnap anyone or kill anybody...Someone is messing with your mind...Now you are going to let me go and you are going to find that van. Is that clear?" I asked.

The police officer's eyes got all glassy looking and he said "yes that is clear... I will find that van and get your girlfriend back to you. You may now leave."

I hated messing with people's mind but I had to do it to stay alive. When I messed with the police officer's mind I felt guilty but I had to do it so I wouldn't get arrested. When I left the scene of the crash I went straight to the hospital so I could get patched up. When I reached the hospital one of the nurses' saw me and gasped at all the blood that was dripping down my arm. She called for help and a bunch of doctors came rushing to my side. They put me on a gurney and rushed me to the emergency room. They put me to sleep and when I woke up I was in another hospital room. I had an I.V. in my left arm and and when I looked over to my right I saw that my shoulder was all patched up with white gaze. A doctor wallked into the room and saw that I was awake and asked "how do you feel? You must have been in a lot of pain, tell me how did you get a bullet in your shoulder?"

I said "some people had just kidnapped my girlfriend and so I tried to chase after them and on of them shot me. The bullet went through the windsheild and into my shoulder. I then wrecked my jeep and walked all the way here. Doc. how long will it be until I can use my arm again?

"Not for at least a couple months. You need to heal and can I trust you will do nothing stupid if I release you?" He said.

I said "sure doc. what ever you say." When I was released from the hospital I headed towards the auto shop to find myself a new jeep. I knew that even though I didn't have any money I could always charm-speak them. After I got to the auto shop I went straight to a worker and said to them "you will give me a Jeep and you won't report me to the police."

The worker had a glassy look and said "I will gave you a Jeep and I won't report you to the police. Now here are the keys and you can be on your way."

"Thank you." I said. I was then on my way to find Vega.


End file.
